Chat and some shopping
by thegirlwriter1997
Summary: It all starts with a chat.  Alice, Bella, and Rosalie have a sleep over.  But what does this sleep over consist of?  Shopping of course.  Rated M to be safe.  Sorry it's not totally finished, I got tired of writing.  Enjoy!


_Twilight Chat Room _

_A/N (Author's Note): This chat room takes place before Bella had Reneesme so it takes place after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. So this is part chat and part story, enjoy! Feel free to give any type of comments!_

_readyourmind_101 (_Edward) - has logged on

_clumsycrazy_forks _(Bella) - has logged on

_readyourmid_101_ - Hey, Bella. How was school?

_clumsycrazy_forks - _Hey, Edward. Boring, 'cuz you weren't there. I wish you could come to school in the sunlight anyway.

_readyourmind_101 -_ Oh, Bella, love I wish I could, too, but it wouldn't work out as planned. Oh Alice is looking forward to the sleepover tomorrow. She'll pick you up at 12 tomorrow.

_shopping4future _(Alice) - has logged on

_shopping4future -_ Heyy, OMG! Bella I can't wait for the sleep over! The guys are going hunting and Carlisle and Esme are taking the weekend of and going somewhere *giggles* so it will be just you, me, and Rosalie.

_readyourmind_101 -_ has logged off

_clumsycrazy_forks - _Awesome, I just wish Rosalie like me better.

_shopping4future - _Oh, she likes you, Bella. You just can't tell, but it'll be fine! :D

_blondebeauty (_Rosalie) - has logged on

_monkeyman_69 - _has logged on

_shopping4future - _EMMETT! Your username! God, if you want to fuck just get Rosalie.

_clumsycrazy_forks - _What's wrong with his username?

_blondebeauty - _God! Really, Bella? I thought anyone would know what 69 is. Sad isn't that you don't know. I would worry about you and Edward, but I don't give a shit.

_monkeyman_69 - _Just joking around, Alice, calm down. Bella, please tell me you know what 69 means!

_knowyourpain _(Jasper) - has logged on

_knowyourpain - _God! Emmett, really?

_clumsycrazy_forks - _Really guys, I don't get it! What does 69 mean.

_monkeyman_69 - _Well, Rose and I could show you.

_knowyourpain - _Oh god! I just threw up (if that's possible).

_clumsycrazy_forks - _Ew! I think I know what it means now!

_blondebeauty - _You just googled it, didn't you, Bella.

_clumsycrazy_forks - _Maybe . . .

_clumsycrazy_forks -_ has logged out

_shopping4future - _has logged out

_knowyourpain - _has logged out

_monkeyman_69 - _Well Rose, looks like it's just me and you.

_blondebeauty - _You know, about that 69, why don't we go off now.

_monkeyman - _has logged out

_blondebeauty - _has logged out

Well you can guess what happened after that: Carlisle and Esme left, Edward was playing the piano, Alice was getting ready for the sleep over, Bella was cooking dinner for Charlie, and Emmett and Rosalie . . . were well . . . you know . . . fucking.

Later the next day Alice drove to pick up Bella.

"Hey Bella! You can put your stuff in the back and then sit up front," Alice chirped.

"Thank Alice. So what exactly are we doing."

"Oh I don't know for sure, really. I was thinking, Rosalie and I could give a make-over and then we could go shopping," Alice noted, speeding away from Charlie's small house.

"Sounds, uh, good."

They quickly arrived to the Cullen's house. The ground was frosted with ice. Bella carefully got out of the car, while Alice was hollering to Rosalie about something.

"S-s-h-h-h-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t-t," Screamed Bella as she fell down an embankment.

Alice ran over at vampire speed, but was seconds too slow. Bella was covered in mud, as well as her clothes.

"Oh perfect," squealed Alice happily. "We can do the shopping first."

Rosalie had gone back inside to do something else. Alice carefully helped clumsy Bella out of the mud.

_**POV (Point of View): Bella**_

I carefully washed all the mud and grime out of my hair and the rest of my body. It was nice to have warm water hitting my body inside of ice cold mud.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Uh . . .," I responded.

"It's Rosalie. I have some clothes for you to wear. Is it okay if I just throw them in?"

"Uh yeah, thank you."

"Whatever. And don't fuck these clothes up, they're mine."

"Don't worry, I've been clumsy enough today."

Rosalie threw in some clothes for me and shut the door. What was the big deal with me getting her clothes dirty. She never wore the same clothes twice. Maybe it was the fact that it was hers and she could have worn it.

I figured it was time for me to get out of the shower so we'd have enough shopping time. I carefully stepped out of the Cullen's large shower and grabbed a large, soft towel. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to the granite counter tops. The clothes had been thrown in, but of course they were perfectly folded and perfectly thrown in place.

I grabbed the bra first. God it was huge! Not the waist band, but the cup part. I checked the bra, 32DD. Good god! I'd just go with out it. The top wasn't too see-through and was a jacket to go with it. No I needed underwear. Where was it? I lifted up the pants and looked all around. It was by the bra.

Is that even underwear, I wandered. It was of course a thong, it didn't seem like there would be a point in wearing it. I figured it had to be better than nothing, so I slipped it on. Talk about a major wedgie. The pair of skinny jeans were next. I held them up. The legs were too long and way too skinny. I wasn't fat or plump, not even the slightest bit fluffy. But Rosalie was skinny. I tugged then on. I could instantly feel the circulation in my legs being cut off.

"I'm ready, Alice," I hollered.

"Great," Alice called back.

I followed her voice to the garage. Rosalie looked at me.

"The outfit would have looked better on me," she judged.

Of course it would have looked better on you! I thought to myself. You're a freaking vampire super model.

"Well let's head off to the mall. Bella is it okay if you sit in the back?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine Alice."

We all piled into Rosalie's convertible and sped away to the mall. The mall would have been a few hours away, but the way Rosalie drove, we got there in 15 minutes.

"Okay so where are we going first?" Rosalie asked. Sounding impatient.

"Well first to Victoria's Secret. Then Spencer's, then The Limited, then American Eagle, then Aeropostale, then Aerie, then to a cool shoe store.

"Okay good, I need some stuff from Victoria's Secret," replied Rosalie. "Also, while we're there let's go to Pink."

"Oh goodie! I love pink," Alice exclaimed.

I followed along without saying anything. I hated shopping, but Alice and Rosalie enjoyed it so why ruin their fun?

"So what do you need here," Alice asked the second we got to Victoria's Secret and Pink.

"Uh not that much. Maybe a pair of pajamas. A tube of lip gloss. Not much."

"Fine Bella," Alice complained. "But Rosalie and I are buying you some stuff as well."

"No!" "I-I mean you guys don't have to do that, I mean I brought my own money and stuff."

"Oh, but we waaaaant to," Alice said, drawing out the a in want.

I mumbled about how it wasn't fair and stalked over to the night stuff. Nothing seemed to stand out. I could save my money and go to good will or another thrift store and save some money on clothes, instead of buying it here. I wandered back to where I had see Alice last. Alice wasn't there, but Rosalie was.

"Hey do you know where Alice is," I asked.

"What are you doing? Stalking her? Where do you think she is, stupid? She's in the dressing room. Did you find anything?"

"Oh right, of course that's where she is," I said, ignoring the other comments made. "Nope, I didn't. What about you?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said holding up three bras, a hand full of thongs, lip gloss, some sex outfit, short shorts, and a perfume bottle.

"Look, you should buy something. I don't want to here Alice complain about anything."

"I don't know what to buy," I confessed.

"Look if it's the price, I'll buy it for you. In fact let me just buy you a bunch of stuff and you act like you bought it."

"Uh thank you."

Rosalie was off, grabbing handfuls of things.

After 7 hours of shopping and spending more than $70,000 we went back to the car.

Today had been just about as horrible as it could have gotten. I made a mental note to say I was busy next time Alice asked me about a sleepover.


End file.
